Hell Fall
Hell Fall (奈落堕とし Naraku Otoshi) is a powerful spell used by Liselotte Werckmeister to open the gate to the underworld. In other words, it is a spell used solely for the destruction of everything. Phenomenon The effect of Hell Fall creates an alternate crimson dimension, which was dubbed Red Night (赤い夜 Akai Yoru) later in the series. Inside Red Night, time does not flow and whatever happens in this dimension does not affect the real world, at least until the spell is completed. In 1945, Lisette succeeded in activating Hell Fall on Ayame Hill, Japan. However, after a fierce battle with the saints of Index, the VoidStone in her body, which also served as the energy source of Hell Fall, was split apart by Georgius of the Rainbow and thrown into seven different dimensions. Consequently, Red Night became an in-between dimension that linked the seven mentioned dimensions with each other. Nevertheless, the giant door to the underworld that Liselotte opened couldn't be undone. Therefore, the saints of Index used their own lives to erect six crystal towers to prevent the portal from growing any bigger. Living creatures Resides in the Red Night are numerous black squiggly creatures, which were called Larvaes (闇精霊 Laruva) by the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. They are, in fact, the manifestation of the Emerald Tablet, which is also the origin of Liselotte's VoidStone, acting as creatures from another world. Every time a black knight is defeated, the power to suppress Hell Fall weakens, and the Larvaes will evolve, changing both their forms and powers. Fighting off the Larvaes inside Red Night are the Black Knights. They are the saints of Index sent by the pope Johanna to Ayame City in 1945. After the battle with Liselotte, they lost their lives and were forced to use the Larvaes' bodies as their own bodies to continues the job of stopping Hell Fall. In the anime, however, the Black Knights' forms are the result of the spell they used to seal Liselotte. Access While acting as the linking dimension, Red Night does not affect humans or any other living creatures in any way. However, after the seven fragments of the VoidStone is gathered in Ayame City, each in his/her own dimension, a reaction happens and the bearers of the fragments will be dragged inside Red Night. The amount of time the fragment bearers can stay inside Red Night varies differently, and each time the Red Night breaks, it is uncertain that a fragment bearer will return to his/her original dimension. Instead, all of the fragment bearers will be transported into a randomly chosen dimension. It should be noted that the saints of Index are the ones present on Ayame Hill at the time Hell Fall occurred. Therefore, they are permanently trapped inside Red Night, with the exception of Superbia, who can travel between Red Night and the real world easily. Parody In the 11eyes OVA, a twisted version of Red Night, called the Pink Night, occurred in the dimension that the protagonists were staying. In this "Night", everything considered supernatural are all messed up. Category:Magic spells